


Trick or Treat

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Tips on how to banish the Halloween Grinch
Kudos: 11





	Trick or Treat

This year they got lucky, and on the day of Halloween they just so happened to end up on an island. Everyone seemed to have something they wanted to do. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and surprisingly Nami decided to go trick or treating, Franky and Robin decided to go out and spook some locals, and Brook and Sanji were out to creep on any woman that was dressed slutty and had a pulse (though that last part might’ve been up for debate). That left Zoro all alone on the Sunny to do as he pleased. 

And that meant napping on deck. Halloween wasn’t really his thing. He wasn’t really big on dressing up or sweets. Wasn’t like the key parts of Halloween were getting really drunk. Booze could play a part he supposed, but he wasn’t about to wear a costume if he didn’t have to. And Luffy hadn’t said anything about him having to before he ran off, so there wasn’t a being alive that could make him. 

It wasn’t going to be a spectacular nap. He was the only one on board right now, so that meant he had to keep a level of alertness. This might’ve been a night for kids, but that didn’t mean that they were safe from other pirates, or marines. Hell there could even be bandits since they were at an island. But a nap was a nap, and he was going to take one. 

It seemed like his eyes had barely closed, when he heard cautious steps on the gangplank. Steps of either someone who’s not supposed to be there, or someone who did something they weren’t supposed to and were hoping not to get caught. Despite not wanting to deal with this, Zoro did open his good eye to look at whoever it was. Might’ve been some marine trying to be brave but scout alone, or it could’ve been one of his crewmates trying to hide because they did something stupid. 

But it was neither. Before him stood three unsupervised kids. Normally he’d scare kids like this off. Not that it was hard with his reputation and general presence. But these weren’t normal circumstances. Before him were kids dressed very familiarly. 

The first one had a red vest, shorts, and a straw hat with a scar drawn on his face. Very obviously a Luffy, even if he didn’t have the flip flops. It was a good try he’d admit. The second one was kinda flattering. A kid with a bandana tied around his head, a white shirt with a green harumaki, and three candy bags. He wasn’t a candy man himself, but he did appreciate the kid’s flare. 

But the third was by far his favorite. This kid had dressed himself up like Sanji’s first wanted poster. The messy hair, the dumb face with a fake cigarette, and the dumb swirly eyebrow. This kid did Sanji better than Sanji. 

The kids stood nervously by the rail, obviously having not thought this through. Zoro could barely contain his laughter as the kids nervously asked, rather than declared a “Trick or treat.”

“Nice costumes. Not sure if we have any candy. Guess it’s gotta be a trick. What’d’ya got?” Zoro asked, getting up and unintentionally looming over the kids. 

“Uhh.. That’s okay. We’ll just leave.” The kids nervously tried to shuffle off back down the gangplank. 

“Fine, I guess I could see what we got. Wait right there.” That was a little disappointing that they didn’t have any tricks. What was even the point of saying trick or treat if it was just treat?

But he was being genuine about being unsure if there was any candy or not. There was the ever growing pile of candy that the four had in the kitchen, that they’d drop off when their bags got too full. He figured that they’d understand if they saw them. It was one batch. It’d be fine. 

He took a handful for each of them, carrying the third in his shirt. He dropped their loot in each of their bags. 

“And a word of the wise, don’t go showing up to random pirate ships like this. Not everyone likes this sort of crap.” Though he’s certain almost everyone from his crew would’ve loved this. 

“Thank you! Like your costume!” The kids yelled, running off down the gangplank and into town. The fuck did they mean by costume? Whatever. 

  
He couldn’t wait to ask that swirly chef why he stopped by earlier. If fate was on his side, he’d have come across his path. Maybe Halloween was okay after all. 


End file.
